At the present time, multi-function digital disk drives, and particularly audio/video disk drives (for DVD disks) are designed to decode data compressed according to the MPEG2 standard. It is also possible to have digital disks, for example CD ROM disks, containing audio/video data compressed according to the MPEG4 standard.